


Night Alone

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Life, chim and maddie are the cool aunt and uncle pair, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: Eddie and Buck finally find themselves with some alone time and are planning on using it as wisely as possible.





	Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was a dumb idea I came up with forever ago and I've just been trying to get it out of my brain, and here it finally is! Enjoy some cute Buddie fluff! <3

  
Eddie tries his best not to crush Buck’s hand as they wave goodbye to Christopher for the evening. He was used to Christopher going out with Shannon or Carla, but this would be the first time that someone new would be taking him out. Maddie and Chimney waved goodbye as they backed out of the driveway, heading off out of the neighborhood. Buck gives Eddie’s hand a tight squeeze.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just...you know how I get.”

“Irrationally nervous?” Eddie glares at Buck, giving his shoulder a whack as they head back inside. “Babe come on!”

“It’s just hard for me to watch him go off with other people. I constantly have the worst possible scenario keyed up in my head.”

Buck sinks down onto the couch, watching as Eddie picks up around the living room.

“Eddie, he’s with my sister and one of our best friends, who also, big surprise, happens to be a firefighter.” Eddie tosses a pillow from the floor in Buck’s general direction. The resounding _‘oof!’_ from the couch tells him he’s hit his target. “Okay, no sarcasm. Got it.”

“You work the same job as I do Buck. You know the impossible happens every day.”

“And I know, that Christopher is with the safest people he could be with that aren’t you and I.” Eddie takes a deep breath, picking up a fleece blanket from the corner of the room.

“I know he’ll be fine. I just get anxious.” Buck lifts himself off the couch, heading over to Eddie on the other side of the coffee table. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s middle, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. Eddie just chuckles as he continues to fold the blanket.

“Well, I hope your nervousness doesn’t get in the way of our _plans_.” Eddie hums in response, and Buck feels it resonate deep in Eddie’s chest.

“Oh trust me, I haven’t forgotten about the magical night you’ve promised me.” Eddie finishes folding the blanket and untangles himself from Buck so he can hang it over the back of the couch. When he turns around, his husband has followed him there, a dopey grin on his face. “What’s that look for?”

Buck takes a step closer, invading Eddie’s space and putting a hand on his hip. The other goes for his shoulder, lightly tracing the muscle with his fingertips.

“Nothing. I just love you.” Eddie takes his husbands face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips. His heart feels full.

“I love you too.” Eddie leans back in again, this time kissing Buck like his life depends on it. Before he knows it there’s a hand in his hair and he’s gasping for breath. When they pull apart, there’s a blush on Buck’s cheeks that makes Eddie’s heart pound. “What do you say you and I take this to the bedroom?”

Buck laughs and leans over to the couch to grab his phone. He waves it in front of Eddie before sticking it in the pocket of his sweats.

“You read my mind. I’ve already set the timer.”

“God, you’re so responsible.”

-

They hit the bed and Buck tumbles onto it, Eddie following him down. Buck laughs as Eddie peppers kisses all over his face and reaches next to him to turn off the bedside lamp, putting the room into darkness. Eddie rolls off onto his side, burying his face in the pillow and groaning.

“Fuck, this is gonna be the best nap of my _life._ ” Buck reaches down blindly and manages to snag the comforter up and off the floor. He hoists it up, draping it over him and Eddie as best as he can. He removes the phone from his pocket, putting it on the nightstand next to him.

“I know right?”

“How long is the timer set for?”

“Hour thirty.”

Eddie groans again, this time, a sound of pure satisfaction.

 _“Perfect.”_ It was just enough time for both of them to get the rest they truly needed without messing up their sleep schedules, but also leaving room if they had the energy to fool around after. The movie was only 90 minutes, but Maddie and Chim had also planned to take Chris out for dinner after as well. 

Buck rolls over to be closer to Eddie, wrapping himself around his back. Usually Buck preferred to be the little spoon, but today he felt like just pulling Eddie in close and not letting go. Buck’s hand settles on Eddie’s chest and Eddie grabs it, giving it a kiss before interlacing their fingers together. Buck sighs as he immediately begins to drift off to sleep. Eddie closes his eyes and does the same, enjoying the feeling of feeling warm and safe in his husbands arms.

-

They sleep through the alarms. In fact, they sleep through all 4 of the alarms that Buck set. Exhaustion can do that to a person.

Buck finally wakes up to the sound of the front door to the house opening as he hears his sister calling out for them.

“Buck? Eddie? We’re back!” Buck’s brain kicks into high gear as he realizes how long they’ve been out, and gets out of bed as fast as he can. He rushes out into the living room to find Maddie standing there, spare house keys in hand. She gives him a once over and smiles. “So, took too long of a nap I take it?” Buck rubs his eyes and yawns, glancing at the clock over on the wall.

Oh, they definitely slept in.

“Yeah, yeah we did.” Buck notices now that Maddie is carrying Christopher’s crutches. “Where’s Chris?”

“Chim’s getting him. He fell asleep on the way home.” She hands Buck the spare keys as they both hear the front door opening. Chimney somehow found a way to open the front door all by himself while carrying Christopher inside, who Buck can see is well and truly knocked out. Eddie has finally woken up from all the commotion and joins them in the living room, shuffling in and looking just as disheveled as Buck is. Maddie can’t help but laugh at the way Eddie’s hair is plastered to his forehead and the way the deep lines from the sheets are pressed into his cheek. He wraps a sleepy arm around Buck’s middle.

Chimney makes it to the living room, trying his best to keep quiet while he sneaks around the trio to make a pit stop to Christopher's room. Christopher is dead to the world, drool leaking out of his mouth onto his uncles shoulder. Eddie watches as the two disappear into the bedroom, grateful that the door doesn’t slam as it closes behind Chim.

“Jeeze, I thought you two would just sugar him up and then dump him back here.” Maddie reaches into her purse, pulling out a fairly large bag of gummy worms that were half eaten.

“Well, we tried that actually.” She hands the bag to Buck as Chimney comes out of Christopher’s bedroom, shutting the door quietly as he comes back into the living room.

Chim grins, heading back over to Maddie, not before patting Buck on the back.

“Oh, we definitely tried that. It’s hard to say no to that face. We indulged in _quite_ a lot of ice cream after the movie.”

Eddie gives the two a stern look. He tried to remind his family not to spoil his son. He didn’t want him to grow up like that. Buck nudges his husband in the side with his elbow.

“Don’t be so serious, babe.” Eddie sighs as Buck sends a reassuring look to Maddie and Chim. “We knew you guys were gonna spoil him.”

“Oh come on, what kind of aunt and uncle would we be if we didn’t?”

-

After Maddie and Chim have said their goodbyes, Eddie and Buck find themselves splayed across the couch with a bag of chips, Buck curled into Eddie’s side. They’re munching away as the two watch a rerun of House Hunters, providing commentary.

Buck munches on a Dorito, rolling his eyes at the woman on screen.

“If we’re ever looking for a house babe, don’t let us not get a place just because I _‘hate the backsplash’_.” Eddie laughs at that, glancing at the clock on the wall. The too long nap had royally screwed up their sleep patterns that they’d been building up over the week, and he was sure they'd be awake long past midnight.

He places a kiss atop of Buck’s head.

“Don’t worry. If anyone’s gonna have an authority on what the kitchen is gonna be like, it’s gonna be the guy who actually cooks it in.”

“Come on, I cook sometimes.” Eddie smirks, reaching in the bag and grabbing a chip.

“Says the guy who thinks Doritos is an adequate replacement for us skipping dinner tonight.” Buck shrugs in his own defense, eyes focused on the screen.

“You didn’t want pizza, we had Doritos, I’m just making smart choices.”

They sit in silence, Eddie rubbing his fingers up and down Buck’s arm. The TV fills the quiet for them, the two men enjoying each others company. Buck breaks the silence after tossing the bag onto the coffee table.

“You’re not really mad at Chim and my sister for spoiling Chris a little bit right?”

Eddie is surprised when Buck asks that. He grabs his free hand and laces their fingers together, resting his chin on Buck’s head.

“No, of course not. I just get-”

“Protective, I know I know. I love that about you...They just love him a lot.”

“And I couldn’t be happier about that, trust me.”

Buck squeezes his hand tightly in response, feeling warm all over. After a moment, Buck starts to chuckle. 

“God, when they have a kid, we’re gonna spoil the _shit_ out of it.”

“Oh, for sure, for sure.”


End file.
